


【从良番外】般配-嘎晰

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Relationships: 嘎晰 - Relationship
Kudos: 86





	【从良番外】般配-嘎晰

东北

“你使点儿劲儿，没吃饱饭是咋的，我饿着你了？”

“不是，晰哥，我真踹不动了，你瞅我这鞋。”

阿云嘎半个身子惬在腰粗的槐树上，伸开一条腿给王晰看鞋上刮花的印子。

王晰顶着嘴角啧了他一声，

“白吃我两屉的槐花饺子。”

又说，

“边儿坐着去吧，净裹乱。”

阿云嘎如获大赦的连道了几声谢谢晰哥，两步窜进一旁的小亭子里歇下，他倚在美人靠的栏上，侧出了大半个身子，撑着下巴看王晰直挺挺的站在老槐树下，等一阵风。

“晰哥，地上那老些呢，捡点儿呗。”

“那不行。”王晰动也不动，一张边角带着绣纹的蓝布铺在他手臂上。

“咋不行呢。”

“这花落地了，味儿就不正了。”王晰仰头对着枝梢上的花儿，不知说给谁听。

“这，”阿云嘎纠着眉毛一顿，像是认真思忖了一阵，犹犹豫豫的说，“吃不出来吧。”

王晰半侧了脸送来一记白眼，可那眼尾却舒展着一股温风和畅的劲儿，笑骂少年一句，

“你能吃出来啥。”

这一年阿云嘎十七岁，他知道王晰从京里回老家待一阵，便借口腰伤跟周家老爷子要了假，奔着春河开化的东北来了。

他的腰是年前伤的，现下好的七七八八，只不过是赖在这王晰这蹭吃，蹭喝，蹭人。

王晰家后山上有一片野槐树，自然的山水四季都是好景致，王家人便圈了一小块搭了个休憩用的亭子，十分古朴的制式与这处人间的景儿浑然一体，王晰从小便喜欢在这看花，看树，看风。

今儿是个少风的大晴天，空气里一点点寒意被下午的日头晒去了，阿云嘎翻了袖子露出两条小臂在阳光下镀金，肆无忌惮的蒸腾着少年富裕的火气。

王晰也不过二十出头的年纪，却比阿云嘎穿的多些，高领薄衫护住他线条遒劲的颈，再添一件外套，把肩型描得挺拔。

阿云嘎将下巴枕在三指宽的木栏上，歪着头喊王晰。

“晰哥。”

王晰正辨认着枝头站的是哪个品种的雀鸟，却叫这一声高呼惊走了，小翅膀扑腾了两下就再望不见影子，王晰落下眼皮斜眄过去，用后鼻音提了声不算亲和的嗯？

阿云嘎却未再答话，只憨憨的笑了两声，显出他两颗像兔儿一样的牙齿。

距离不算远，王晰看清那笑弯的眼尾叠了两条褶，只有开心到了心底，才能在肌肉上反应出来，王晰笑着嘟囔一句傻货，浑不知自己眼角也有两条这样的浅纹。

阳光和煦，花儿也香，阿云嘎午间贪嘴了些，饱腹感与春日的温度令他昏昏欲睡。

阿云嘎在周家的日子太过紧绷，他知道之后的日子会更加坎坷，他就要去北京了，带着姓氏的使命去做一番事业，但对于这些未知的风云诡谲，他并无半分惧怕，是因他心中有志，也是因为心中有一份坚定的庇佑。

王晰是天生薄骨纤瘦，可只要他在时，阿云嘎的神思都是极放松的，好像脑中所有皱起的愁波都轻易的被一双看起来薄情的眼抚平。

阿云嘎的睡眠一向很浅，一阵春风就可将他拂醒，就在他缓缓睁眼时，正下着一场槐花做的雨。

白色的花瓣青黄色的蕊，跟着风儿的指引纷纷成一幛柔光的纱，那纱里头藏着个绰约的人影，有形的碎光落在他发顶，肩膀，还有他捧着那一块绀色的方布上。

阿云嘎两步迈出亭子，却驻足在一地新铺的花瓣上，王晰正转过身来面对他，这一刻，他仿佛看见了伊敏河畔温柔的夏夜。

那是一条发源于东北却流过草原的河，星星铺满了透着紫的夜幕，辽阔，又安定。

阿云嘎迎着这一阵风的尾巴走近，他十七岁，和王晰差不多的身高，抬手可以拂去落在眼前人身上的香花，王晰顺着他的手矮身，低下头，一节雪白的后颈走出高领衫的边缘。

阿云嘎轻轻捻出一朵要钻进领子的调皮花瓣，指尖荡过那块细肉。

少年人情窦未开，却已知道什么是渴望。

春日里阳光收得早，他们下山时路上已然有些暗了，王晰走在前面踩了一块陡峭的石头，他记着阿云嘎的腰伤，虽然早就没什么大事儿的，但仍下意识回手去接，阿云嘎伸手过去，说了声谢谢晰哥，之后是平坦的路，王晰想抽手，可自己被攥着的五指怎么也松不开了。

阿云嘎同王晰住一间屋子，睡一张床，盖一床被子，夜夜如此，今夜却格外不同。

从王晰熄了灯背朝着他躺下开始，阿云嘎的胸口里便敲起了鼓，轰隆隆的一刻不停，他脸上也跟着热，热到浑身都觉得痒了，只敢蹑手蹑脚的在被里翻动。

王晰赤着膀子，月光描画他笔挺的脊骨，他们在一起洗澡的次数数不胜数，阿云嘎帮王晰搓过背，却是第一次不敢直视，但又忍不住的想多看几眼。

他看得眼睛发直，竟想抬手触一触。

王晰恰在此时翻身，阿云嘎下意识夹着屁股往后挪，他知道自己的东西已经开始烫热了。

“怎么不睡？”王晰的嗓子里带着化不开的困意，显然是睡了一会儿。

“吃……吃多了。”阿云嘎的回答显然底气不足，他一双眼睛亮得吓人，王晰也不追问他真实缘由，只对着那萤石一样的眼缓出个浅笑，顿了会儿，问他，

“你什么时候来京？”

“看伯姥爷的意思，大约等这个春天过完，就去了。”

“那你要赶上正热的时候。”

王晰了然，便不再给阿云嘎留话头，他的手从被窝里拿出来，轻拍在阿云嘎的脖子根，佯凶了一声快睡。

春日过的很快，阿云嘎到京的时间却比他说的迟了两年。

京

“老不死的。”

这是阿云嘎上了王晰的车，打了十几个酒嗝后咬着牙说的第一句话。

来京之后，他少有情绪外漏的时候，这四个字足见忿恨。

王晰把着方向盘用眼尾扫了阿云嘎一眼，摁开了副驾的窗缝，冷秋的风一下子就钻进来。

“别吐车上。”王晰的声音也没什么温度。

阿云嘎酒喝得多身上有些燥热，正被冷风激了一下，憋了口嗝，他挺满了胸脯扯开领带才将这口气运出来，一道的还有一声带着些埋怨的，

“晰哥。”

王晰憋了声笑，视线却只在路上，阿云嘎无力的往椅背上一靠，含糊着口齿不知道嘟囔着什么。

“絮叨什么呢？”王晰分过来一眼，却也并不想知道答案，问，

“谁做的东？”

阿云嘎应了个人名，磨着牙根将嘴角绷得紧紧的，看得出来是在极力克制情绪。

王晰轻轻嗯了一声，指头在方向盘上敲了两下。

车外霓虹奔过眼尾，阿云嘎是惯性使然的看向王晰，那人下颌稍抬，拉长的薄韧轮廓被收进护着颈的高领衫中，他眉目舒展，是成竹在胸的姿态。

“我知道你有办法。”

王晰的手轻拍在阿云嘎腿上，语气笃定。

这年阿云嘎二十一岁，来京不过两年，正是最挣扎的时候，根基浅薄又威势不足，自伙的老资历欺他年轻，笑说是幼儿学跑，外人嘲他名不符实，在这龙争虎斗的局里下了周家的脸面。

唱衰的锣天天在耳边荡，他一腔志气，但没人信他是个堪用的。

除了王晰。

落在膝盖再往上一些的手，指甲圆净根骨分明，细白的皮下显露出浅青的血管，却叫人觉着格外安定。

车子停在红灯下，驾驶的人回过头来，目光相接，阿云嘎看见王晰抿成一线，又缓缓扬起的嘴角，是草原上那条不冻的河。

阿云嘎有好几年没有回过草原。

本能的，他留住了那条河的支流，带着凉意的五指被攥在手心，他想让这条河只流过他一人心上。

红灯不长，王晰的视线转回正前，想收回手却没抽动，他只使余光一扫，训一声，

“开车呢。”

于是他两只手都安稳的落在方向盘上，骤然从烫热的包裹中撤出，冷意拂起了他指节上细小的绒毛。

“你别蜷着，吐一吐去。”王晰冲着一回家外套也不脱就歪斜在沙发上的人说。

阿云嘎身上没动，只提了两嗓子劲儿，食道泛上来的酒气叫他嘴酸，却搅不到胃里，他瘪瘪嘴冲着王晰，

“我吐不出来。”英挺的眉毛蹙着，一脸可怜相。

王晰哎了一声指挥着阿云嘎将外套脱了，自己则压了一条腿坐在他面前拆那条早散了的领带，

“谁给你挑的色儿，要了命了。”

王晰嫌弃的将那条生紫印着绿纹的领带扔得老远。

“答应哥哥，以后注意点儿形象，别把自己整得跟酱茄子似的。”

他一边这样说着，一边将掌心搓热了，顺着阿云嘎胸口往下顺，隔着衣服一路压到上腹打了个圈又回去，掌根蹭得衬衫生起了热，来回几趟，他见阿云嘎紧了嗓子，便即刻让出了往卫生间的路。

王晰跟过去给阿云嘎拍了几下后背，见没什么事儿了，就让他自个儿洗个澡。

“各个儿收拾啊。”又扔下这么句话带上了门。

厨房里小火滚着一盅醒酒汤，王晰正在操作台前剔着葡萄籽，新鲜的葡萄可以压下酒后的反胃恶心，他下手利落，丰沛的汁水沾不到他手上。

阿云嘎洗完澡趿着脚步走近，王晰分了目光看他，却瞧了满眼腱子肉，他拧着眉紧忙去关上厨房开了缝的窗户。

“不够你得瑟的，晾膘给谁看呢。”

王晰话里可是十分的凶。

“去，穿上衣服把头发吹了，一会儿来喝汤。”

阿云嘎却忽视了那凶言凶语，他只围了浴巾在腰上，跻身进入窄小的厨房，这是四九城的普通两居室的格局。

“晰哥。”

阿云嘎几乎占据了王晰的所有活动空间，二十一岁的他已经高出眼前人一些了，他目光垂下一点，正落在一小片雪白的胸口上，交领的家居服遮不住那颗勾人的小痣。

“晰哥。”

阿云嘎又唤了他一声，隐着沙哑的欲望。

王晰有时是条温柔河，宁静又舒缓。

有时却是一条蛇，鳞片泛着艳丽的冷光，他们有着同样蜿蜒柔韧的形体，却是两种截然不同的东西。

正如现在，王晰仍低着头一颗一颗破开果肉，利落的剜除它们的内核，对阿云嘎那情欲高涨的嗓音，充耳不闻。

灶上的砂盅沸着小泡，发出一点细微的声响。

阿云嘎攥了攥手心，未擦净的水珠滴落在肩膀上有些风凉，他像是鲁莽闯进大雨中的青年人，原以为是有方向的，却被冷雨浇懵了头。

幸好王晰那一截莹白的腕子显眼异常，为茫然的人指引了方向。

“松开。”

王晰抬开眼皮与阿云嘎对视，他的声音又平又冷，指尖冒了一串血珠，是方才阿云嘎抓的太急，一拉一扯的叫剜葡萄籽的快刀割了个口子。

阿云嘎并没有松开这细滑的手腕，他用温暖的口腔去包裹伤口，一道吞下那沾了血的葡萄，力量上的压制可以轻易使他降伏挣动的腕子。

不过王晰却也没怎么挣扎，只是一双冷眼看着阿云嘎舔舐，亲吻，那只割了细小口子的手指，一言不发，连呼吸都是浅的。

阿云嘎使尽浑身解数去撩拨，他本就不善于此，又不敢真的强迫，低语了无数声好哥哥，自己下面涨得快掀了浴巾，几乎是以祈求的姿态，在王晰的掌心说，

“我想抱你。”

然而回应他的只有气息平稳的无动于衷，直到阿云嘎提了个人名，王晰的瞳孔骤然收缩，情绪的波动蔓延到四肢，被阿云嘎的唇舌感知。

“我给你弄，保证干净。”这是一句交易。

在这样的事儿上，阿云嘎必须使用王晰的法则才能尝到甜头。

第一次是有一年年初的时候，王晰去周家老宅寻他，托他办些事情，不算小事儿，但也不是什么棘手的。

阿云嘎永远记得王晰说那一句’我不白要你东西’时的神态，以及那晚是怎样的欲渡飞仙，早起时阿云嘎看着镜子里满面红光的自己还憨笑了好一阵。

只要一记含情的眼，足可以令曾尝过的所有变得寡淡。

那会儿他以为自己得偿所愿，槐花香风的欢喜这快就有了着落，可没想到入京之后，听说了别人嘴里有关王晰这两个字的冶艳，旖旎，百转千回，他都不用校量，那被当做珍藏的一晚，怕是十分之一都不及。

后来阿云嘎知道了更多的事儿，却也再没有肌肤相亲的机会，那些冶艳，旖旎，百转千回，他无缘得见。

那四个人，那四个只是名字都能让王晰深恶痛绝的人，阿云嘎本来就要处理，哪怕以他目前的情况来看，最末端的也够他麻烦，但割在王晰身上的伤，便是加倍的剜在他心上。

阿云嘎是个恩怨分明，从不混淆的人。

他对王晰的好便只是好，这原本是不能拿出做交易的，可是看王晰缓缓搭上他肩膀的腕子，丝滑的睡衣堆在臂弯，将白胳膊露出来，厨房稍冷，立起了根根绒毛，可肌肤相贴的地方却是滚烫的，令人心神动荡。

阿云嘎只滚了一下喉结，发出一声低低的喘，便毫无犹豫的将王晰正面抱起，卡在料理台上就开始厮磨那尖尖带粉的耳廓。

水渍从王晰的耳廓漫延到胸口，叫空气蒸出一点儿凉，少年人渴望更多的肉体与占有，王晰腰间的带子散开，大片的肌肤裸露出来。

“进屋去。”

王晰捏了捏阿云嘎在啃咬他乳尖时而舒展的颈肉。

于是他被抱起，双腿环在精壮的腰腹上，那一条遮羞的浴巾早被遗落，涨大的欲望附着在王晰尾骨，热度透过他一层不厚的睡衣和底裤。

王晰被放在床上，这动作不算轻柔，但对于急切的少年人来说是情有可原。

不过王晰却阻止了阿云嘎欺上来的身形，只让那人赤裸的站在床边，站在他面前，一览无余的坦诚。

肉眼可见的，被遏住的欲望在年轻的身体上奔腾，可王晰不许，阿云嘎就不动。

王晰看着面前隐忍的人，心里像是被塞满了，也像是被掏空了，他在床上跪直了身子，伸手压下阿云嘎的后颈，用自己的眼去承那一簇热烈的明亮火光，什么也不说，只是薄唇勾着恰到好处的软笑，有十分风情。

他凑了鼻与唇上前，却不亲吻，像是在轻嗅，他的鼻尖蹭过阿云嘎的唇珠，一路往下，到了小腹上才有一点碎碎的啃咬，舔舐，留下一些辗转的印记。

王晰的指尖还是有些凉，是天生的问题，落在阿云嘎后腰上激得人一挺，前腰的东西便抵在了王晰喉结上，将人撞出声哑咳。

阿云嘎有些慌张的想避开王晰的嗓子，他早早觊觎这副身体，却不想让他的晰哥难受，然而不等他扭摆就被握住了，五指盖住的地方受着王晰传来的低温，空着的地方又在疯狂的聚热，被包裹的感觉异常鲜明。

王晰握着他却不撸动，而是更深的抵向自己的颈，用那吐着清液的前端缓缓上描，直到托起他瘦薄的下巴，王晰跟着仰头，好像是服从于那一根性器。

阿云嘎哪里见过这样的阵仗，他下身被王晰握着，涨得发紫的柱头挑起那平日他都不敢用手冒犯的脸，他从未想过自己的性器抵在王晰唇下时，竟能将人衬得如此艳丽。

那含着一点水光的眼尾舒展着，粉红颜色从颧骨连到耳尖，薄唇微微张着，露出一点点略显稚嫩的牙齿。

这不是那条河，也不是吐着信子的蛇。

阿云嘎快不认识眼前的人了，他的嗓子被欲望蒸干所有水分，只能嘶哑出一声，

“王晰。”

这是他第一次直呼其名。

“是我。”王低声晰的回应。

他说到我字的时候张圆了嘴，抵在下唇的性器就顺势滑了进去。

王晰抬着眼睛，在四目相接的情形下，一寸一寸将硬热纳进口中，含了一会儿便开始吞吐进出，附上舌面的挑逗和手指相衬。

他做深喉前会深深的收一口气，屏息的时候一吞到底，这才好让喉间更舒适的去接纳，他收气的时候胸口起伏，要能挂一只铃铛在乳上，会更有风情。

王晰默许阿云嘎射在他嘴里。

东西不算多，两口就咽下去，这不过是一个开始，松泛了筋骨好迎接正餐。

王晰在床头柜里摸来一支润滑，他跪趴在床上自己卷了睡衣，褪下一半底裤，自上而下，阿云嘎只能看见那可握的腰和丰腴的臀线。

什么都不需要他做，他只要呼吸，再欣赏着王晰自亵的手指。

王晰上面那张嘴在舔着阴囊，将半软的阴茎硬回去，他下面那张嘴在吃着自己的手指，一根到三根，用不上几次喘息的时间，就能听见水声。

王晰总是干净的，随时掰开他的腿，都是方便享用的环境。

不知怎的，阿云嘎忽然就夹了怒气，他将王晰掀在床上，啃咬着那边被穿刺的乳首，扶着自己的性器就要进入，却又被拦下来。

圆白的脚趾踩在他腿跟上。

王晰在他面前撕套子。

阿云嘎一把抢过那塑料包装扔的老远，他握住王晰的脚腕往身前一带，前端顶在了入口，被缓缓收进了半个头。

王晰动了动腰，也没有不服从的意思，仿佛阿云嘎要什么，他便能给什么。

“你和别人戴套吗？”

阿云嘎将自己整根嵌入的时候这样问道。

王晰被顶出来一声重喘，他手臂勾着阿云嘎的颈，被肏起了腰，仰着脖子困难的吸了一大口气，才转回目光来抚摸阿云嘎的眉毛眼睛。

身下是粘腻的水声拍打，得益于手法老道的扩张，才能让性事无比顺畅。

王晰将一口热气呼在阿云嘎鼻尖，带着秋葡萄的水甜味道，

“现在是你在肏我。”

“嘎子。”

冶艳，旖旎，千回百转。

纤瘦的四肢在他身下舒展又蜷缩，腻滑的肉体正吸纳着他身体的一部分。

这是阿云嘎日思夜想的，却又仿佛不是他想要的。

他觉得王晰待他，应该是不一样的，可他又说不出来应该是怎样，或是应该再热烈放浪一些？

于是他狠狠的顶腰，让那双手臂挂不住他的脖子，让那瘦腰同脱水的鱼一般起伏，他故意啃咬被伤过的那边乳尖，用齿去厮磨那处穿孔，将嫩肉弄得肿胀充血，王晰却像不觉得疼似的，顺着阿云嘎的意往他嘴里送，下身也跟着绞紧了。

可这动作像是激着了年幼的猛兽，阿云嘎一贯的隐藏情绪，却没学过怎么消化，此刻身下一味包容退让的人好似成了他宣泄的闸口，可以将他心中翻腾的一并纳去。

扬起的柔软呻吟绷了阿云嘎脑中最后一根压抑的弦，狂风骤雨般的情潮铺开，夹杂着破碎的呼吸，此刻他根本意识不到，是有人故意引诱他压抑的暴虐。

直到阿云嘎快要射了，才被拉回一些神志。

他两手摁在王晰的腰侧，就着这上位将人固死在自己性器上，王晰一手撑在他小腹，一手摸下去掐着那涨跳的根部，

“出去。”

王晰不让他射在里面。

“晰哥……”阿云嘎从被懵头的暴虐中退出来，开始用软语哄着。

“出去。”王晰的语气没有半分商量的余地。

阿云嘎看着王晰抿上的唇，情欲褪了八分，看得人心慌。

“他剩下的地，我有办法处置给你。”

阿云嘎咬着牙这样说。

身上的人即刻舒了笑，重回十分浪荡，他松了钳制射精的手开始摆腰，一夹一放，吃了一肚子的精白。

阿云嘎觉得自己是连通脑子也射出去了，待他意识回复时，王晰正趴在他腿间为他清枪，啄吻沾走了残留的精液，被嫣红的唇吞入腹中。

阿云嘎想拉他上来抱着，肌肤这么一贴他才意识到王晰还硬着。

“晰哥，你，你没射啊。”

阿云嘎羞讪着脸，回忆起方才只顾自己泄欲，根本没管身下人的感受，他矮了两声往王晰身下摸去，

“哥，我帮你吧。”却被拂开了手。

王晰被累的不行，侧翻在床上大口呼气，他被弄得狠了，膝盖都支不起来，只能两腿摊着，挺立的性器露在外面，吃满了白精的穴口也露在外面。

阿云嘎坐起身来欣赏这幅香艳场面，王晰的睡衣还挂在一边肩头上，他花白的腿肉因脱力在颤抖，带出一点儿被含住的精液。

王晰要坐起来一点，阿云嘎眼尖的给他垫了枕头在腰后，又殷勤的喊了声晰哥，王晰却没理他，伸胳膊在床头摸来烟盒，却因失力的手怎么也点不着，阿云嘎接来给他燃上。

空气中荡过颤抖的烟雾。

“你什么时候预备着？”王晰的声音虚得快听不见了。

阿云嘎足足没想到在那样的事情之后王晰会问这样一句话。

他以为他该是不同的，却发现他与王晰身下睡过的人，似乎也没什么不同的。

王晰见他不吱声，挪膝盖顶了他一下，

“问你话呢。”

阿云嘎心里头像堵了一块石头，闷闷的侵占了他所有呼吸的空间，

“明儿就看，最近有个项目是跟他有点牵……”

阿云嘎顿声，吞了口口水。

王晰一边与他说话，一边正自慰着，五指悠哉的撸着自己的东西，酸乏了就停一会儿，全是他自己的节奏。

“有点儿什么？这磨叽呢。”

王晰夹着眉，吐了口青雾，不耐烦的说他一嘴。

“有……有。”

阿云嘎有不下去，他眼睛都在王晰的手上，他以为自己早将身下人送上高潮，

“晰哥，我，我。”

王晰挑眉看着阿云嘎支支吾吾。

“我，我是不是不行。”

阿云嘎不敢看他，脸都快埋起来。

王晰漏出一声压不住的笑，抬腿蹬了阿云嘎一脚，骂他，

“说什么呢。”

又冲阿云嘎扬扬下巴说，

“去把醒酒汤喝了，喝不了就把火关上开盖晾着。”

阿云嘎只能听话。

他披上衣服乖乖的去厨房喝了汤，还刷了锅，水龙头开着，脑中却全是王晰高潮的样子，他没有见过，只能臆想，用那些不知是真是假的呻吟拼凑。

可他又不敢回屋，不敢去看王晰真正的高潮。

他分明已经征敛了那副身子，却又像什么都没有得到过，两手空空，连着心也空了。

王晰洗过澡换了套睡衣回屋的时候，阿云嘎已经窝在床边浅眠了，年轻人的身子也难能承受酒劲和过度释放的性事。

王晰关了灯轻缓的绕到床另一侧，梦中的人感受到身边的凹陷，翻身过来往他面前拱了一拱，呼吸平稳，是睡熟了。

窗帘没拉的很严实，月光涂了一条缝隙正落在王晰眼上，清冷冷的，正是深秋。

王晰是在后怕，他方才险些就沉浸在阿云嘎给他的欢爱里。

他欲望的点长得很深，阿云嘎的长度可以达到，只要发狠的顶几下，王晰就会颤抖着高潮射精，幸好年轻人只是鲁莽蛮干，天生优势但不得技巧，不然王晰真的不知道该怎么忍过这远多于其他人的性爱时长。

但他和其他人的时候，不会忍，甚至要让自己射得更快，可没有比金主要持久的道理。

王晰提了一口气在胸前，缓缓的吐出去，他挡住了月光，只在黑暗里描过身边人的五官，眉峰如剑，深邃的眼窝里摆着一双明亮的珠子，他看向王晰的眼光永远是火热的，灼人的。

鼻若悬胆，看起来就是有大器物。

王晰想到这儿，不自觉的笑了一声，又即刻噤住，他若是将人惊醒了，便不能这样放肆的看了。

月光又静了一刻，王晰的目光仍流连在那张脸上，他眨了眨眼，满面平静的伸出手，却也是悄悄的，缓缓的，将自己的五指虚扣在阿云嘎无意识摊开的手上，一动也不敢动。

这是他的少年。

这怎能是他的少年。

家

阿云嘎站在王晰新房子门口，敲了近半个小时的门，他笃定王晰一定在家。

他已经有小半年没见过王晰了。

去年十一月他为王晰解决了第一个人，北京的第一场雪，王晰是亲眼看着那被灌了铅钉的麻布袋子沉入湖底。

王晰只动皮肉的笑，是比入冬的京城要冷的。

但之后王晰足足做了一周的噩梦，夜夜惊悸，睡不好胃也跟着闹腾，多吃一些就要吐，吐得狠了，满嘴苦汁，阿云嘎实在心疼得不行，搁置了手头一些工作腾出时间陪他，固着他的手脚抱他入眠，月余才有些好转。

王晰在病时是比平日里格外有棱角，一天三遍的撵阿云嘎，可阿云嘎根本不敢走，要是放任他自己，吐了便吐了不会再吃，噩梦惊醒便醒了，不会再睡。

阿云嘎恨透了王晰这幅样子，他不知道王晰在坚持什么，为什么要作贱自己。

那天他们也不算是吵架，但也确实是阿云嘎火气上了头，将王晰死死摁在沙发里逼他多吃一口粥，最后粥也没吃上，话也说僵了，王晰一领子粥渍歪坐在沙发里，对阿云嘎鲁莽出口的豪言壮语只有轻讽的笑。

眼尾没有笑纹，只勾了一边嘴角。

阿云嘎是负气离开，将门摔出泼天的响，他脑子都是花的，静了半刻才稳下来。

他在楼下的停车场打了一些电话，要以强硬的方式将王晰从泥地里连根拔起。

但怎么可能，那时的阿云嘎，如何能拉得出王晰。

所以从他做出越界的事情之后，他再也没见过他的晰哥，至多是酒会上的背影，那纤腰上总有不同的手，王晰不是躲着他，而是完完整整的消失。

现下已经是第二年春了。

大约又等了一刻，里面才有人应声，却是少年音色，有些怯懦的质询，

“是谁？”

阿云嘎眉峰一凛，反问回去，

“你是谁？”

里面又是久久的沉静，但细耳朵听，是有两个人的脚步声。

那少年又说话了，

“晰哥，晰哥不在。”

阿云嘎知道王晰一定在家，甚至一定在门前，他屏息，重重的唤出他在齿边磨了千百遍的名字。

“王晰。”

鸦雀无声。

阿云嘎的手心儿攥出了汗，他的指甲抠在肉里被顶得发白，他自问无错，他只是想护着他敬爱的哥哥，为他剔除这四九城的污糟。

再被他一个人纳入怀抱。

可王晰并不愿意。

王晰确实站在门前，靠在比他矮一些的男孩身上，这是他才捡回来的干净少年，十五岁，是他的少年。

男孩为了让王晰靠的舒服些，翘着脚又耸高了肩膀，于是他得到一枚落在耳后的轻啄。

王晰埋首在男孩颈后，闻着他同自己一般的洗发水味道，长吸长吐。

‘晰晰的排面见大，能叫周家给你买单。’

这是王晰的名字第一次与周惊雷一并提起，可他没觉得有半分自豪，甚至避而不及。

‘玩笑了，我哪有这个款儿。’

这是王晰当时的答复。

一时间，室内室外都再无声音。

是阿云嘎先发声了。

“对不起。”

“晰哥。”他选择尊重王晰。

阿云嘎说完便走了，头也不回。

此后日子好像回复到从前，但不大相同的是，王晰隔三差五的会往他床上送人，一个一个水一样的男孩。

阿云嘎知意，照单全收。

晋

王晰被阿云嘎驮在背上，轻吸一口气，满肚子的凉风，他眼光飘远了，触目所及的古意，喜色，隆冬。

这是周家，周惊雷的周，周深的周，是他从前不能与之提起的周。

王晰的两条胳膊搭到阿云嘎的身前，没环着，只是自由的耷落下来，晃荡荡的漏出皓白的腕子，已然被寒风冻得通红。

没人再去握他的手。

路程不远，眼见着能看见道简堂的围墙。

他用化在风雪里的声音，轻轻的唤了一声，

嘎子。

“

晰哥——

”


End file.
